User blog:Squattop/It's The Final Dead Space, DA NANANAN NANANANANA DA NANANA NANANANANANANA NANANA NANANANANANA NANA NAAAAAAA
Ok so, for my final in English 2 we have to a different genres of writing over one subject, mine being Dead Space. I have written a research paper and a persuasive essay over why Dead Space is the best horror game. Please tell me anything that would help make them better. Here they are: Persuasive Essay over why Dead Space is the best horror-genre game In the year 2008 EA released, with the help of Visceral Arts, their first ever horror-genre video game: Dead Space, which is the best horror game ever released and a few years later released Dead Space 2, which proved to be the only thing able to surpass Dead Space in terms of horror games. A game based off of the adventures of an engineer by the name of Isaac Clarke, he struggles to survive against an “alien” attack on the USG Ishimura, a planet cracker type vessel in space that he volunteered to go to on a repair mission. Now Isaac must survive against the alien race known as Necromorphs, undead beings made from human bodies that have had their DNA and bodies reconstructed into “living” killing machines, as he struggles to repair the Ishimura and escape with his life. The question remains however, what makes Dead Space the greatest of the horror games? The reason Dead Space is the best horror game out there is because of its key use of audio effects, the realistic effect it gives on the player, and the suspense that is left literally ''hanging ''in the air around the player like a thick cloud of mist. When it comes to the use of audio for horror games, Dead Space far exceeds what is expected. The player goes around the USG Ishimura as CEC Engineer Isaac Clarke as he roams the dimly lit, blood soaked halls that have been utterly torn apart by the Necromorphs. Different pitches, tones, and types of audio is used to help “hint” at coming Necromorph attacks, as they will appear from nowhere, but sometimes are used to deceive the player. The music will cue, and then the lights will go dark, causing the player’s heart to race as he aims his weapon in all directions desperately trying to find where the next monster will come from. The music stops, the lights return, and the user drops his guard; the user then guides Isaac around the corner of the bloody hallway as a Necromorph drops down in front of him from the ceiling above causing the player to scream and fire blindly at the creature. Eventually, one of them dies and leaves their body behind in a bloody mess. However, this would not be achieved if it weren’t for the superb realistic feel that Dead Space gives the player. As Isaac makes his way across the Ishimura he will encounter many dead bodies, messages written in blood, rooms torn apart from previous battles, few survivors only to die soon after being seen, and many other very disturbing things. As Isaac fights his many different Necromorph foes, it is quite obvious there are more ways for Isaac to die in this game than any game before it. From losing your head, to losing an arm or leg before being thrown, to having your arms ripped off and dragged into a hole where only screams and blood follows, to being blown to bits, Dead Space really knows how to show you the horror of being ripped limb from limb by an unknown enemy. As Isaac dismembers his enemies and stomps on their dead bodies, their blood will splatter all over the walls and floor, leaving the place even more eerie than before. Isaac must also spend his time watching as others, already dead, are transformed into Necromorphs before his very eyes; but he has very little time to watch as soon he must kill the creature, knowing it was once human and possibly someone he knew, and that it had a family and friends back home on Earth. These two elements are not the only things that add suspense to this game. Suspense, one of the key things in a horror game, that thing that makes a person’s heart race and then jump into their throat as their stomach lurches and a shrill pierces the very air as they are attacked by an enemy lying in wait. Dead Space uses audio and visual effects to lure its players into a false sense of security, then hits them with a full on surprise attack leaving them shocked, scared, and sometimes frozen with fear. However, just playing the game can cause the player to be scared, fearing an enemy that exists only in someone’s worst nightmares. Even after a full on Necromorph attack, the player must worry about when the next wave will come, where it will come from, what types of Necromorphs are coming, and whether or not they even have the supplies necessary to fight such an enemy. Necromorphs aren’t your only enemy in this game though, being torn apart from technical equipment, dismembered by malfunctioning gravity panels, suffocating in space, or being hurt by your own weapons, all effect whether or not you have the skills, and bravery, to survive this game. At any point in time you can have anything fly at you: doors, random debris, a piece of machinery exploding in your face, or bullets from other humans, all are possibly in the Dead Space universe. Nowhere is safe, you are always in constant fear of being ambushed or obliterated by your own stupidity or unawareness, ''that ''is what builds the suspense of this game; making sure you can’t even sleep at night, and if you do you have nightmares, for fear that even in real life you can be attacked by this threat, a threat dreamed up from the worst nightmare possible. From unparalleled audio and visual effects, to having a Necromorph rip your head off your body as you grab for where your head once was, Dead Space triumphs as the “King of Horror Games.” Even those not playing the game are scared and disturbed by this game, as was proven when EA released the “Your Mom Hates Dead Space 2” campaign which included random mothers being taken into a room where they would sit at a monitor of 4-6 TV monitors as different scenes from Dead Space 2 were shown. The mothers’ looks of disgust and fear, along with their commentary after the video, prove that no is safe from the horrific atmosphere that Dead Space produces. And this is just the beginning, as EA and Visceral work on Dead Space 3 past players wait to see what type of stuff they will make, the stuff that makes you have nightmares and run crying to your mommy. The audio effects, realistic feel of the game, and overall never-ending feeling of suspense are what make Dead Space the greatest horror game of all time. Dead Space Research Essay Dead Space is a horror/suspense based franchise released by EA (Electronic Arts) and Visceral Games starting in 2008. It is consisted of 7 video games (Dead Space, Dead Space: Extraction, Dead Space: Ignition, Dead Space iOS aka mobile, Dead Space 2, Dead Space 2: Severed, and Dead Space 3*), 2 movies (Dead Space: Downfall and Dead Space: Aftermath), 3 books (Dead Space: Martyr, Dead Space: Salvage, and Dead Space: Catalyst*), and 2 comic series (Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction), as well as toys, plush dolls, posters, clothing, costumes, soundtracks (for Dead Space and Dead Space 2 only). It was EA’s first horror-genre video game and was only a “test run” for EA which turned into a huge success. This essay will cover the basics of the video games, the main story (Dead Space Universe), some Necromorphs, and Dead Space: Martyr. =Dead Space Universe= The Dead Space Universe (“universe” relating to all things Dead Space) follows the events of humanity’s struggle against an “alien race” known as Necromorphs, mainly in the 2500’s. These Necromorphs are dead human bodies, who’s DNA has been deconstructed and reconstructed into “living” killing machines. This change turns unneeded body parts such as organs and intestines into “armor” and bones into blades, but that’s just the beginning. Some Necromorphs have acid-based attacks, or rely on smaller Necromorphs for attacks. They are made from one to thousands of bodies; it all depends on the type of the Necromorph. The Necromorphs are created from a signal transmitted by the Marker, an alien “rock” with a double-helix formation (the same as DNA) which is believed to be holy by Unitologists (which will be covered more in Dead Space: Martyr). A Necromorph’s only goal is to kill living things, human or animal, so it may become a Necromorph. The Necromorphs are created either by the Marker’s signal or by a certain pathogen which has traits of both bacteria and viruses. Necromorphs do not have a central nervous system, and thus it is very hard to kill them. Shooting off its head or where a normal human would die will not kill it, however dismembering it will kill it (mainly the arms). They show to have some senses such as sight, hearing, vocal (limited to a few Necromorph types), and feeling (some shriek in “pain” when shot or burned) but do not possess hunger, thirst, need for oxygen, or sleep. Dead Space mainly focuses on the adventures of CEC (Concordance Extraction Corporation) Engineer Isaac Clarke as he has to fight for his life, and his sanity, against Necromorphs and other hazardous conditions. Isaac is influenced and haunted by apparitions of his girlfriend Nicole Brennan, who is dead by the time he reaches the USG Ishimura, a planet cracker class vessel sent into space to retrieve resources from Aegis 7. The reason for these vessels is simple: Humans have depleted all of Earth’s resources and must now hunt for resources to live on other planets. The USG Ishimura, the oldest and most renowned planet cracker, was sent to Aegis 7, a planet deemed off-limits by EarthGov (Earth’s new world government), to retrieve resources as well as the Red Marker. The Marker is disturbed, releasing the Necromorph infection on the Colony (human base on Aegis 7) and dooming everyone in it. The USG Ishimura retrieves the Marker, as well as the Necromorph outbreak. This is where the horror of Dead Space begins… =Dead Space: Extraction= A prequel to Dead Space (released after Dead Space), this game follows a group of survivors on the Aegis 7 Colony as they fight for their lives against the Necromorph outbreak. As they fight for their lives, they eventually make their way off the doomed planet and onto the USG Ishimura, just to find out that the nightmare continues. As they fight off wave after wave of Necromorphs they try to find a way off the ship. They turn off the power to the ADS (Asteroid Defense System) Cannon 48, which causes a problem for Isaac, and escape. =Dead Space= As our fearless engineer Isaac Clarke and his companions arrive at the USG Ishimura for a repair mission, they notice something has gone horribly wrong as all the lights on the ship are out and there are no communications. After being struck by debris from the planet crack (which happened prior, explained in Dead Space: Downfall) they crash into the USG Ishimura and see that there is no one around, and that it looks like everyone was trying to leave in a rush. Soon, they are locked in a room and are attack by Necromorphs. Kendra Daniels and Zach Hammond tell Isaac to run. They soon meet up after at a nearby Tram Station (ship wide train that allows easy access to all decks) and the rest is basically up to Isaac. As he is sent all over the ship on repair missions he must learn to survive against the Necromorph hordes. After finally escaping the USG Ishimura he arrives at the Colony, where he must fight the biggest menace of them all, the Necromorph boss: The Hive Mind, the one responsible for controlling all the other Necromorphs. After defeating the Hive Mind Isaac escapes the planet on a shuttle. The planet takes catastrophic damage afterwords, almost destroying it, as the chunk of the planet’s crust that was being held by the USG Ishimura crashes into it. =Dead Space: Ignition= Dead Space: Ignition follows the adventures of Franco Delille, a technician working aboard the Sprawl, a space station on Saturn’s largest moon, Titan. Franco is sent on simple repair missions, but is soon met with the Necromorph threat and he must run for his life. This game has two paths, all of which end in the same results: Franco’s love Sarah dies and he reaches the room in which Isaac has been kept in for 3 years, following the Aegis 7 incident which has been deemed as a “terrorist attack.” The final mission requires you to hack into the door lock outside Isaac’s door. After doing so, Isaac’s next chapter can begin… =Dead Space 2= Isaac’s adventure continues as he is awakened to a horrible sight: a man talking to him, with a room of chaos and blood behind him, the Necromorph invasion has already begun. The man talking to him is none other than Franco Delille, who is soon killed by an Infector and transformed into a Slasher. Isaac head-butts the Slasher and knocks it out, and begins running for his life. He is still in a straightjacket however, which greatly hinders him as he tries escaping the pursuing monsters. He is led through the Sprawl by Daina Le Guin, a woman who claims to have a cure for Isaac’s dementia, as she claims it will kill him if it isn’t cured. However, in order to get to her he must fight through the Necromorph hordes and journey to the last place anyone would want to be: The Church of Unitology. While on his way there Director Tiedemann, a member of EarthGov, is trying to kill Isaac. As he arrives to Daina’s location, he finds out that she was lying to him as an EarthGov ship arrives and kills everyone else. Isaac is now on the run from EarthGov and must continue to find a way to escape this horror, but he has a different goal now that he’s on his own: Destroy the Marker located in the EarthGov Sector. Along the way he has two people to help him out: Nolan Stross and Ellie Langford. Nolan is under the influence of the Marker, much like Isaac, but is not able to control it. He takes out one of Ellie’s eyes and tries to do the same to Isaac, but is overpowered and killed. As Isaac and Ellie finally arrive in GovSect (Government Sector) they are separated and Ellie finds a gunship in which they can use to escape. However, Isaac makes her leave him behind because, and I quote, “I’ve already lost Nicole, the least I can do is save you.” Isaac is then makes his way through GovSect and is ambushed by Sprawl Security Guards. After turning off the power he accidentally releases thousands of Necromorphs. After finally making his way to the Marker, the Necromorphs have already gathered around the Marker and triggered Convergence, an unknown “purpose” of the Marker. Isaac must then make his way to the Marker while running from the Ubermorph, a Necromorph with regenerative abilities like that of the Hunter. He manages to seal the “immortal” Necromorph in a room and makes his way to the Marker, where he kills Tiedemann and the must fight Nicole inside his mind. After defeating her, the Sprawl’s Core overheats and starts destroying the station. Isaac then gets saved by Ellie as she returns in the gunship and they escape right before the station explodes. Afterwords, an unknown voice says, “The entire place is destroyed.” In which comes a reply from another unknown voice saying, “The other sites’ will have to pick up the pieces.” This sets up the game for Dead Space 3… =Dead Space 2: Severed= This game follows the adventures of Gabe Weller, our hero from Dead Space: Extraction. This game is set during the same time as Dead Space 2, but is but a few minutes (or hours) behind, as is evident by the remains of battles (in which Isaac fought) that Gabe encounters. It focuses on Gabe’s adventures through the Titan Mines as he has been ordered to, along with the other security personnel, to kill all “key subjects.” When he finally reaches the exit of the Titan Mines he is shot upon by his superior officer, who he forces to retreat by launching explosive canisters at him through the means of his Kinesis Module. After given an explanation, this involves his love Lexine Murdoch being part of the “Oracle Program” and being a key subject, he rushes to the hospital in a gun ship to save her. However, when he finally arrives and manages to make it to Lexine’s alleged location, he finds two strange men disabling his superior officer having claims to further study Lexine. Gabe chases the two men into a docked ship where Lexine is, when they suddenly transform into “Oracle” Twitchers, which he quickly kills. However they are unable to leave as the only console to unlock the airlock is not in the ship. Upon reaching the console, his superior officer rushes him with a live grenade, which kills him but leaves Gabe severely wounded. In his final moments Gabe is able to unlock the airlock, allowing Lexine and their unborn child to escape, and then he succumbs to his wounds. =Dead Space iOS (mobile)= Dead Space iOS follows the adventures of Unitologist Karrie Norton codename: Vandal as she is sent from one end of the Sprawl to the other. This is set hours before Dead Space 2, and sets up the story as to how the Necromorph outbreak began on the Sprawl. During the beginning she is sent throughout GovSect by a man named Tyler Radikov as she, unbeknownst to her, sabotages the communications for the most of the Sprawl. Tyler then leaves Vandal to die, as the Necromorph outbreak reaches her. She then is ordered by Director Tiedemann to fix the quarantine lock so they can try to lock the creatures in, which is unhelpful as they can travel through the ventilation systems. She then switches to being ordered around by Tyler, who focuses on sabotage so everyone becomes Necromorphs but tells Vandal he is trying to help her escape and keep everyone safe, and Tiedemann, who focuses on her fixing the Sprawl’s various systems in an attempt to keep everyone safe. She is sent from GovSect, to the Titan Mines, to the Water Processing, to Public Sector, to the Food Containment Facility, and then back to GovSect where she must fight the boss. During her time in Public Sector however, Tyler tells her to turn off the power as it will activate the emergency seals and keep everyone safe. However, when she does so, it does not do this. But instead, unleashes the horror of the Necromorph outbreak on the public. Tiedemann then tells her that in order to make amends for what she has done she must travel to the Core which is overheating, and fix the problem. When she arrives she finds The Boss suffocating the Reactor Core with its large body and massive tentacles. She then must fight the beast as it summons upon other Necromorphs for aid, and then must activate the Core’s power and deliver the final blow to the beast. It then attempts to drag her down with it, but is unsuccessful in doing so. Vandal then reveals her name (as her name and voice, which was scrambled, were kept secret from everyone except Tyler) and a brief situation in an audio log, and then the game ends.** =Necromorphs= * Slasher- most common type of Necromorph encountered, it appears human except for its “dead” appearance, and the fact that its bones have been transformed into sword-like arms. * Puker- slight human appearance, this Necromorph appears decayed due to acid and is able to launch acidic projectiles at its prey, which slows them down and harms them. * Leaper- barely human appearance, this Necromorph has one large tail that replaces its legs for locomotion and attack, and also has snake-like fangs in its mouth. * Pregnant- about as human as the Slasher, this Necromorph has sword=like arms for attack but also has a “pregnant stomach” that releases tiny Necromorphs when burst. * Lurkers- Necromorphs made from babies; they crawl around on the floors, ceilings, and walls using their three tentacles and barb launching abilities for attacking. * Twitchers- Slashers that have been made from bodies with Stasis modules in them, making them twice as fast as any normal Necromorph * Infector- these Necromorphs have a bat-like appearance, they carry the Necromorph pathogen. They search for bodies to infect and only attack if there are not bodies to infect. * Brute- large, gorilla-like Necromorphs that act like bulls and are made from several bodies; they use their massive arms for locomotion and attacking. After losing an arm or leg they are able to launch organic bombs at their prey. * Exploder- suicide-bomber Necromorphs, they appear human but have a split cranium and one arm has been replaced with a giant, glowing pustule that is filled with an explosive chemical =Dead Space: Martyr= Dead Space: Martyr is a fictional science-fiction/horror/suspense novel written by B. K. Evenson. It follows the adventures of a scientist named Michael Altman as he and a large company uncovers the horrifying secrets of what the Black Marker holds. Taking place on Earth, they discover the Marker’s signal creating gravitational anomalies and repeating itself in patterns. After a man near the crater where the Marker is hidden beneath the water and dirt kills a Wheezer (Necromorph with lungs outside its body that is immobile and can only attack by exhaling toxic gases), Michael begins getting suspicious of what is really below the Earth’s surface. After getting “hired” by a mysterious company, they journey to the crater on a large ship, which is kept shrouded in mist, and excavate the Marker and board it in the ship’s cargo bay. Soon after this happens the crew begins to worship the Marker, but many people are suddenly becoming more and more violent, and the suicide rate skyrockets (as was happening in the area around the Marker when it was transmitting its “signal”) and some people begin to question the Marker. The company however, won’t let anyone interfere with their plans: to uncover the truth behind the Marker, and whether or not it can be used as a weapon. Clearly alien, there are strange symbols covering the black “rock,” which is unlike any substance ever found by man before. People then start a religion based around the Marker, Unitology, and look up to Michael as their leader. They believe Michael was chosen by the Marker to lead them to ascension, where they will lead a life as beings far greater than humans. They were horribly wrong about this. Shortly before retrieving the Marker, Michael steals a piece of a necrotic fish’s tissue (believed to be a fish-based Necromorph) and gives it to a man by the name of Guthe to study. He creates a pathogen that will act like the tissue (the Necromorph pathogen) and, during a hallucination about his grandmother, he injects it into himself believing it to be a sedative. He then runs to the Marker hoping it will do something to help him, but before arriving he is shot by a guard. However, the shot has no effect on him; this shocks the guard and he is able to slip through. Already having had a few violent uprisings before relating to the Marker, when Guthe finally arrives to the Marker, which stops the pathogen from spreading to the rest of his body, he is shot by Markoff, the man in charge of the mysterious company. He is then taken away on a stretcher covered by a sheet, where he beings transforming into an Infector. By the time anyone releases that he’s transformed it’s too late, he beings killing others and making more Necromorphs. This starts the first recorded Necromorph outbreak, though not many knew of it. The entire ship quickly becomes infected and Michael and a few of his companions must fight for their lives to try and escape the nightmare ship. Quickly finding out that the creatures take no damage from bullets and must be dismembered to be killed, they grab suitable weapons for the job. However, they lose most of their members, which means the survivors must dismember their now dead friends. Michael however is the only one to survive, but he quickly meets up with another survivor (after returning to the ship.) He then barely manages to escape the ship, but the Marker is still on board. He then returns to the village where the Wheezer appeared and grabs some new weapons and heads back to the ship in order to sink the Marker. He returns to the ship and barely manages to sink the Marker and the ship, but does gather some information on the Marker. After returning he is captured by Markoff and held captive for a period of time. Markoff then creates a Necromorph called the Krax (created from and named after one of his companions that he killed, later to be named the Brutes) which Michael must fight. However, he is only armed with a spoon, but he is able to sharpen it and make a makeshift knife. This fight scene is most likely the one that appears in the beginning of the book in one of Michael’s dreams. The company then tells the world about Unitology and says it was founded by Michael Altman, much to his distaste. And there you have it, the sources of the Dead Space Universe unlocked before your very eyes. Now, here are the sources used in order to gather this information for reminders and checking validity: * http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_Space_(series) * http://deadspace.ea.com/ All sources are credible and valid. Category:Blog posts